This invention relates generally to containers for dispensing liquid and more specifically to a container having a novel pouring spout arrangement by which the space above the liquid is vented to permit air to be drawn into the space during a pouring operation to prevent the glugging or gulping phenomenon associated with many conventional bottles.
This invention is particularly applicable to larger blow-molded plastic jugs or bottles used for dispensing a variety of different types of liquids, some of which may be toxic or flammable. As the bottle is tipped forwardly, the mouth or neck portion will normally be lowered below the liquid level in the bottle, trapping the air in the bottle above the liquid. If no vent is provided to admit air into this region, the flow of liquid out of the bottle will alternate with the flow of air into the jug, causing a glugging or gulping action. Because of the glugging action the poured stream is difficult to control, so that the user may make a mess with the liquid. When that liquid is toxic or flammable this can create a dangerous situation.
In the past, various attempts have been made to provide large blow molded plastic containers in which the hollow handle forms a vent passageway between the spout and chamber in the bottle to overcome this glugging problem. Typical prior proposals are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,251,514, 4,412,633, 4,804,119, and in PCT International Publication No. WO-86/02334, and those designs are improvements over the conventional bottles. Another particularly effective novel design is illustrated in applicant's copending application Ser. No. 08/090,760.
In such bottles the hollow handle is sufficiently large in size so as to be comfortable and secure to grasp. Consequently, during the pouring operation some liquid may inadvertently flow back through the air passageway formed in the hollow handle and will collect within the handle if it doesn't all drain back into the chamber and the bottle. If the liquid is a hazardous waste material the liquid collected in the large sized hollow handle could be substantial in volume and this creates an undesirable handling and disposal problem of the bottle. The need exists for a solution to this problem.